<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unscheduled Getaway - Part One by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177023">Unscheduled Getaway - Part One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, December Fics 2020, Eventual Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Nick get snowed in at a familiar cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unscheduled Getaway - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #18 - Snowed in/Blizzard</p>
<p>So, you might get two stories today 'cause I couldn't post yesterday. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this," he pulled at the door handle again but the thing wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>"Calm down, will ya?" Ellie looked at him pointedly. "Pulling at the door knop won't help, you know. You'll only break that poor thing."</p>
<p>"I need to get out." Nick grumbled angrily.</p>
<p>"Nick. The door's locked - no wonder. The lock is old and rusty."</p>
<p>"Then let me kick it down." Nick stared her down, fuming.</p>
<p>"No way in hell! You'll break that damn door and Gibbs will roast us. And you know that." Ellie's eyes narrowed at him.</p>
<p>"We should never have come here." He grumbled with annoyance.</p>
<p>"Gibbs' order. That guy from your past his chasing you. We can't take the risk and Gibbs thinks we're - well you're - safer here in his cabin. And I'm your new protective detail. Why do I even have to tell you this again?" She rolled her eyes a little bit at herself even and pointed a finger at Nick, then at the rocking chair beneath the window. "Sit down. And stop acting like a child."</p>
<p>Nick, who'd stared out of said window while Ellie was talking, grew eyes as big as saucers and he stammered, "Ellie, it's - it's snowing. A lot."</p>
<p>"Yeah I know. It started when we were on our way here."</p>
<p>"Well that's a lot more than before." Nick motioned for her to look, so she turned around. </p>
<p>Mouth agape and wide-eyed, Ellie just stared out of the window in disbelief. "Well, okay. So it's snowing. No big deal." She moved from looking at him and out of the window again. With an expression that was surely meant to be hopeful and nonchalant but failed.</p>
<p>"This is bad. No, wait, it's stupid."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't call me stupid!" Ellie called out in protest.</p>
<p>"I didn't call you stupid, duh. This is stupid." Nick rolled his eyes but backed away. "You won't let me kick the damn door, that's firmly locked, down so we get out of this damn shack. But we can't even open the windows because that seems to be only glass to look out of." He groaned. "And I bet you won't even let me break them either."</p>
<p>"Damn right I won't." The response followed immediately.</p>
<p>The two federal agents stood there in the middle of their boss's cabin and stated out of the window in silence for a while. </p>
<p>"Let's get settled. We're safe here, they won't find us. So, we might as well get comfortable as - if I might add - we had originally planned anyhow." Ellie shrugged and took in her surroundings.</p>
<p>"This is beginning to look a lot like a blizzard, Ellie." Nick whined with another glance out of the window.</p>
<p>"Yeah...I can see that," she sighed. "But as I said, we're safer here now by the looks of it."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and shrugged in surrender. "Fine. Guess we don't have another choice. So let's get settled." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>